


Moody Jenny

by DiabolusCerasus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Angst and Humor, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, First Time, Hale Family Feels, High School, M/M, Poltergeists, Stilinski Family Feels, Suspense, Werewolf, Young Derek, lot of suspens, seriously
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiabolusCerasus/pseuds/DiabolusCerasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Stiles reviens à Beacon Hills après 4 ans d'absence, c'est pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases, saines, et sûrement pas pour se coltiner ce Drake et ses cils trop long, ni invoquer un esprit frappeur décidé à mettre la ville à feu et à sang. DerekxStiles/UA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire elle si.  
> Raiting : M (toujours).  
> NDA : BON ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction ( qui aura probablement au moins 8 chapitres voir 10). En espérant qu'elle vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire ou en pv.
> 
> Jeanna

Il fait chaud en ce début septembre. L'air fouette mon visage tandis que le paysage, principalement composé d'arbres, défile sous mes yeux.

Ça change de l'internat dans lequel j'étais, en tout cas. Là-bas tout était gris, neutre et triste – chiant, c'était chiant-. Enfin c'est sûr que de passer du titre de fils du shérif au petit nouveau, c'est plutôt triste en soi – ça fait chier, ouais -.

Certains diront que c'était un mal mérité, d'autres... D'autres le diront aussi.

J'avoue ne pas avoir été l'enfant dont un père fraîchement veuf aurait rêvé, sans compter mon trouble de l'attention, j'avais tendance à aimer attirer l'attention. Après la mort de ma mère j'ai eu comme un dé-clique – google –* qui a fait de moi ce que j'étais à l'époque, un chieur, et un de qualité, s'il vous plaît !

C'est vrai quoi, mettez vous à ma place deux secondes, vous apprenez que vous vivez en permanence avec la mort qui vous colle au cul, que les risques que je sois atteint de la même chose que ma mère et que donc je ne dépasse pas la trentaine sont de plus de vingt-cinq pour cent – encore une fois, google -, ça vous fait revoir vos priorités c'est clair.  
Et si j'ai plus ou moins tué le chat de la voisine en l'enfermant dans la machine à laver à onze ans, bien disons que cela fait partie du processus me permettant de vivre pleinement ma vie.

Quand je dis plus ou moins, comprenez bien qu'on n'a jamais retrouvé le corps, et qu'il est aussi probable qu'il se soit enfui ou qu'il soit enterré dans le fond du jardin.

Il est enterré au fond du jardin.

J'ai peut-être aussi omis de préciser que j'étais con. Alors con ça oui, je l'étais, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Vous voyez le gringalet qui s'amuse à insulter les grosses brutes ? Non ? Bin y a une raison, hein.

La première c'est qu'il est probablement mort avant que vous ayez eu vent de ce qui a pris place, et la seconde qu'il n'a jamais été assez con pour recommencer.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai défié la règle n°1 à savoir ne t'en prends pas à plus fort que toi, en revanche ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'être un geek, un nerd, un intello, un inconnu, c'est pas juste un mode de vie, c'est génétique. Littéralement.

Ah, je m'en suis pris des raclées, toujours avec le sourire, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai perdu mes dents de lait plus vite que les autres gamins de mon âge.

Et Scott, ah mon Scott, compagnon d'infortune – c'est le cas de le dire -, frère de cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu se marrer ensemble, on en a fait des conneries.

Comme la fois où on est parti à la chasse aux sangliers dans la forêt et qu'on est tombé sur des chiens de chasses à la place. Ils nous avaient coursés sur presque tout le retour ! Qui aurait cru que l'homme était capable de courir si vite ? Pas moi en tous cas.

J'admets que je suis peut-être allé trop loin, arriver un moment.

J'veux dire, je suis presque sûr que foutre le feu à l'école – bien que ce soit une expérience plus qu'enrichissante – c'est peut-être un peu too much.

Juste un peu.

Alors forcément, je me doute bien que cette fois-ci même mon père n'a pas eu son mot à dire quand à mon exclusion. L'idée de départ c'était de me trouver une autre école, pas trop loin de la maison.  
Excellente idée qui malheureusement n'a pas eu le temps d'être appliquée étant donné que j'ai merdé -encore -.  
Pour faire court, j'étais en pleine phase de rébellion, et une chose en entraînant une autre des mots ont été échangé, de vilains mots.

Des mots blessants.

Je ne pensais aucun d'eux et mon père, même après m'avoir pardonné, croit toujours le contraire.

C'est donc les principales raisons pour lesquelles j'ai été envoyé en internat, même si je soupçonne le chat d'être derrière tout ça, je ne peux pas le prouver, alors ce sera la version officiel.

Pour le moment …

La question que tout le monde se pose, j'en suis sûr, c'est pourquoi est-ce que je suis de retour en ville dans ce cas ?

C'est très simple, les internats, privés qui plus est, ça coûte un bras, et mon père, bah, il a pas de bras à offrir, enfin, pas à des petits merdeux bourrés de fric jusqu'au trogno-

Ouais, on avait plus les moyens de me laisser là-bas. Franchement, ça me brise le cœur, je vais pas le cacher.

Vous sentez le sarcasme, ou faut que j'en rajoute une couche ?

Du coup me revoilà à Beacon Hills, chez moi, dans ma ville. Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens.

La voiture ralentit avant de s'arrêter complètement. J'ouvre ma portière et descends du véhicule, en profitant pour me dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Après toutes ces années je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses – notamment l'expansion des villes qui aurait conduit à une destruction de la moitié de la forêt -, mais au final rien n'a changé, ou presque.  
Ma maison en tout cas, est restée intact, à part peut-être l'espèce de petit nain franchement glauque qui me fixe avec ses petits yeux noirâtre.

« Papa ? Je demande.

\- Hm ? »

Il descend la dernière valise de la voiture avant de poser son regard sur moi :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Qu'est-ce que Mimi Mathy fout dans l'jardin ?* je marque une pause, avec une barbe ?

\- Qu- Oh ! Tu veux parler de Billy ? »

Je me retourne lentement vers lui, puis de nouveau vers la figurine en céramique, incrédule :

« Billy ? Parce que ça a un nom ça ?

\- Écoute, c'était à la voisine, Célestine tu te souviens d'elle non ?

J'hoche la tête en signe d'approbation :

« Elle est décédée il y a trois semaines, et elle tenait beaucoup à cette babiole alors quand les huissiers sont venus nettoyer la maison j'ai plus ou moins emprunté son nain de jardin.

\- Tu te rends compte que Peter Dinklage* est probablement la cause de sa mort ?

\- Stiles, il soupire, elle est morte d'une crise cardiaque.

\- Eh Eh ! Justement ! Je m'exclame, imagine qu'elle se lève, descend prendre un verre de lait et là BAM ! La bête apparaît sous ses yeux. J'veux dire, même moi en voyant la chose j'ai cru sentir mon cœur s-

\- STILES ! Stiles ! »

Il me lance un regard appuyé avant de me fourrer un bagage dans les bras :

« Va mettre ça dans ta chambre, tu veux ? »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer qu'il est déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je pose soigneusement – balance – ma valise quelque part entre mon bureau et la fenêtre avant de m'affaler sur mon lit.

Ici non plus rien n'a changé.

Je laisse mes yeux vagabonder sur les figurines trônant sur l'étagère au dessus de ma commode, celles sur le bureau.

Je me lève sous le grincement du matelas et me dirige vers le bureau. Je m'assieds sur la chaise, et tourne sur moi même.

Des fois je me demande si je serais mature un jour, probablement pas. Mon pied butte sur quelque chose et je me baisse pour le ramasser.

« Mon stylo ! »

Bordel ! C'est là qu'il était ? Je me rappelle l'avoir cherché pendant des jours – bon ok, c'était plus proche de cinq minutes qu'autre chose mais l'intention y est ! -.

Mon ricanement résonne entre les murs de ma chambre.

C'est étrange comme sentiment.

Après avoir rangé mes affaires - et ça restera la version officielle jusqu'à nouvel ordre -, j'ai eu le droit à un petit déjeuner royal : Des toats sans beurre et bien cuit – entendez par là cramé - parce que papa Stilinski avait oublié de faire les courses .

L'important ne l'oublions pas, étant que mon père ait pris la matinée pour me déposer devant mon nouveau lycée. Alors, loin de moi l'idée de douter de sa confiance en moi, mais était-il vraiment nécessaire de me suivre jusqu'au bureau de la proviseur et d'y attendre avec moi ?  
Encore une fois, je ne crache pas sur un bon moment père-fils, relations familiales blah blah blah, mais je me permets de me sentir légèrement insulté quand mon père regarde la femme comme ci elle était destinée à mourir dans les plus grandes souffrances que ce monde ait jamais connu.  
Je ne suis pas si terrible, en tout cas plus maintenant, je veux dire, j'ai changé – autant qu'il est possible de le faire en 4 ans - !

Il est aux environs de neuf heures quand mon père finit de régler les derniers petits détails de mon inscription pas si tardive étant donné que je n'ai qu'une semaine – et trois jours, si on est précis – de retard. Il quitte le bureau de Mme. P.T Shark avec l'énergie d'un condamner à mort, ou plutôt l'énergie d'un homme qui envoie sa bonne petite vache à l'abattoir. Ce qui fait de moi une vache.

F-A-N-T-A-S-T-I-Q-U-E.

« Stiles ? »

Sa voix me fait sortir de mes pensées et reporter mon attention sur elle.

« Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit, c'est ça ?

-Définissez écouter ? »

Elle rie franchement, une main reposant sur son estomac tandis qu'elle loge discrètement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Vous, je marque une pause, est-ce que vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

-Comment ça ? Demande-t-elle

\- J'vous ai laissé parler dans le vide pendant les dix dernières minutes, vous ne devriez pas être, je sais pas moi, en colère ?

\- Ton père m'avait prévenu que tu avais,tu sais, des troubles de l'attention, alors je suppose que ce serait mal vue de ma part de t'enguirlander. »

Elle me sourie et c'est maintenant que je remarque à quel point elle paraît jeune, de long cheveux brun aux reflets roux, des yeux presque trop bleu, une jolie bouche en somme, elle est magnifique.

Il y a quelque chose, cependant, qui est étrange. Je ne sais pas si ça vient de sa façon de se tenir ou peut-être de sa façon de parler – enguirlander sérieux ? - mais ça me fout les ch'tons.

« Bon, comme je disais je t'ai préparé ton emploi du temps que j'ai glissé dans ce petit carnet, ici . »

Elle me tends l'objet plastifier avant de sortir quelque chose d'un des nombreux tiroirs de son bureau :

« Il faudra toujours l'avoir sur toi, c'est un peu comme une carte d'identité si tu veux, il contient aussi ton numéro de casier, tes coordonnées etc. Ça, elle me tend cette fois une petite carte, c'est ton pass. Littéralement passe partout, tu peux l'utiliser pour la bibliothèque, la cafétéria et la salle des étudiants.

\- Excusez moi la quoi ?

\- La salle des étudiants, elle me regarde confuse, tu n'en avais pas dans ton internat ?

\- Non ?

\- Bien, ce n'est pas un problème, je ferais signe à mon collègue de choisir un des présidents du conseil pour qu'il te fasse visiter. Tu vas voir, c'est très cosy cosy. »

Elle m'offre un sourire éblouissant tout en se balançant sur sa chaise. Si un autre gars, n'importe qui j'en suis sûr, aurait été à ma place il aurait probablement trouvé ça adorable.

Moi ça me fait seulement frissonner d'horreur. Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi, bordel !

Je prends le pass que je mets dans ma poche – ce serait con de le perdre – et prends mon carnet avant de sortir de la pièce, Mme. à ma suite.

Le chemin jusqu'à ma classe est meublé par un long et gênant silence. Très gênant le silence, je précise. Autant dire que quand on s'arrête devant une des nombreuses salles je me retiens de soupirer de soulagement.

Elle ouvre la porte me laissant passer devant et je me retrouve face à une classe pleine de gens de mon âge. Si toutes ces années ne m'avaient pas rendus, blasé va-t-on dire, j'aurais probablement paniqué, mais honnêtement je pense qu'ils m'auront tous oublié d'ici midi, donc show must go on comme on dit.

La proviseur chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille du professeur qui lui répond d'un sourire avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse hors de la classe, non sans un clin d'œil dans ma direction.

Les frissons reviennent...Seigneur ait pitié de mon âme.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et une voix rauque s'élever dans la pièce :

« Bon, voici votre nouveau camarade, je vous prierai de le traiter aussi bien qu'il pourra l'être dans le rang social auquel vous l'identifierez. »

Il retourne son attention vers moi :

« T'es quoi toi d'ailleurs? »

Face à ma confusion il crois bon d'ajouter :

« Nerd, hipster rock ? Définitivement pas populaire. »

On entends quelques ricanements dans la classe tandis que je hausse les sourcils :

« Je suis trop jeune pour toi, voilà ce que je suis. Alors main sur la table et va donc poser ton cul sur une chaise papi, faudrait pas que tu nous claque entre les doigts ce serait dommage. »

Un silence de plomb tombe dans la pièce, seulement entrecoupé de quelques chuchotements. Tout le monde me fixe tandis que je serre les dents.

Eh merde j'ai recommencé ! Premier jour Stiles PREMIER JOUR !

Et soudain l'impensable ce produit, il explose de rire, sans déconner, il rigole tellement qu'il doit se tenir les côtes et s'appuyer sur moi.

Non mais c'est quoi le problème des adultes ici ?

« Ok, il reprend son souffle, tu es définitivement différent des autres. J'ai bien peur que tu sois … »

Il prend son air le plus sérieux, et quand je comprends ses intentions il est déjà trop tard :

« Divergeant.

-Oh put-, sérieusement ? »

Il éclate à nouveau de rire, suivi par la majorité de la classe. Après un moment il finit par reprendre son sérieux :

« Bien bien, un peu de silence. Donc présente toi rapidement à la classe et après tu pourras aller t'asseoir à côté de Greenberg* là-bas, au fond. »

Je soupire lascivement avant de commencer mon monologue – si on peut appeler ça comme ça - :

« Stiles Stilinski, non c'est pas mon vrai nom, oui l'original est tellement à chier qu'il a fallu le changer, non mes parents ne me haïssent pas, en tous cas ils évitent de le faire devant moi, j'espère rester là toute l'année et euh je suis bisexuel, apparemment ça compte même si beaucoup d'alcool était impliqué alors. »

Le professeur qui avait commencé à écrire son nom au tableau reporte son attention sur moi, choqué. En y regardant de plus près tous le monde dans la classe me regarde bizarrement, surtout ce mec au fond, on dirait presque le regard qu'à tirer la vieille en apprenant que son chat avait séjourné dans ma machine à lavé. Après tout le monde me fixe plus ou moins différemment alors, je n'y prête pas plus d'attention que ça.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- C'est très bien que tu sois ouvert avec ta sexualité mai- commence si j'en juge par ce qui est écrit au tableau, avant d'être coupé par le gars qui me fixaient bizarrement tout à l'heure.

\- T'es con. »

Le silence règne de nouveau en maître dans la pièce tandis que je me retourne vers le diffamateur :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit jacob ? »

La classe éclate de rire, seule quelques groupies ont l'air indigné. Oui, oui groupies, parce que même si son air de je-vais-te-tuer-t'arracher-la-peau-et-m'en-faire-une-cape est très très drôle – et effrayant – il est sexy. Sexy comme dans c'est le genre de gars que tu prendrais en photo à son insu et tu la garderais sous ton oreiller le soir. Ce genre de gars sexy.

« Silence dans la salle ! Stiles à votre place. »

Je m'avance vers le fond de la classe sentant le regard du tueur de bébé phoque percer des trous dans ma nuque, et si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais probablement mort. Je lui sourie et ça à l'air de le foutre encore plus en rogne parce que ses sourcils font une espèce de truc impossible à décrire qui lui donne l'air encore plus constipé qu'il ne l'était avant. Le professeur semble le remarquer aussi parce qu'il s'exclame joyeusement :

« Allons allons Derek, c'est de bonne guerre.

\- Mais oui, Drake.»

J'ai peut-être modifié une syllabe – ou deux- de son prénom pour les lui briser, peut-être, et à en juger par la tronche qu'il tire, j'ai visé juste.

« C'est de bonne guerre je susurre avant de ricaner. »

Le reste de l'heure passe lentement. Le professeur s'est présenté mais, pour être honnête j'ai arrêté d'écouter à la seconde où il a évoqué les tartes aux pommes de sa mère. Sérieusement, les adultes sont tous timbré ici, c'est dingue. Tu les insultes ils rigolent, tu les ignores, ils rigolent.  
Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que d'avoir mon ancien prof de maths, un vrai couillon. Son balai était tellement enfoncé dans son cul qu'à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait là bouche je pouvais en voir la brosse.

J'ai essayé de parlé à Greenberg mais il était vraiment morose, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer autrement que si il venait de perdre quelqu'un de proche. Il a l'air anxieux et aigri. Comment pourrait-il être possible d'être aigri à seulement seize ans vous me direz, bien il suffit d'avoir vécu des événements et des pertes suffisamment traumatisante pour vous bousillez le morale à long terme. On a tous une façon différente de réagir à des événements, par exemple, moi, à la mort de ma mère, je suis devenu un petit con excentrique et blasé, Greenberg, lui, va vivre dans le passé, devenir un casse couille à plein temps tout en restant incroyablement vulnérable.*

Je suis là depuis une heure et j'ai déjà compris qu'il était basiquement le souffre douleur de pas mal de personne, pourtant quand on y regarde de plus près, je suis sûr que si il s'en donnait la peine il serait sans aucuns doute un des leaders de ce lycée. Sauf qu'il n'a même pas envie d'essayer, et c'est plutôt triste en soit.

Drake lui – oui Drake, oui – est probablement un de ces populaires à la con qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde quand ils n'ont de populaire que la tronche. Je parie que si je demandais à tous ceux qui se prétendent ses ami(e)s, aucuns ne seraient foutus de me dire le nom de son groupe préféré, et pour certain même son nom de famille. Ça aussi, c'est triste en soit.

Finalement, après ce qui me paraît être une éternité, la sonnerie retentit et, dieu merci, ce n'est qu'une sonnerie à trois notes. Dans mon internat on nous passait du Mozart sans arrêt. Attention je n'ai rien contre un peu de musique classique de temps en temps, mais à huit heure du matin, TOUS les matins, t'as pas envie de l'entendre te jouer du piano au creux de l'oreille. Croyez-moi, vous n'en avez pas envie.

Du tout.

Je me lève, ramasse mes affaires et alors que mon voisin en fait de même un récipient à pilules tombe de sa poche. Je le ramasse et en lit l'étiquette :

\- Deroxat : antidépresseur inhibiteur de la recapture de la sérotonine.  
A prendre matin et soir, 2 gélules par prise.

Quand je reporte mon attention sur lui, il reste interdit. Il me fixe dans l'expectative, de quoi je ne sais pas. Probablement de la moquerie, ou quelque chose du genre.

« Tiens, tu l'as fait tomber. »

Je lui tend le flacon et il le récupère lentement tout en me remerciant vaguement, il s'apprête à partir quand je le retiens d'une main sur son épaule :

« Troubles de l'attention.

\- Pardon ? Il répond.

\- C'est ce que j'ai. C'est ma maladie à moi. »

Il ouvre la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucuns sons n'en sortent, mesurant le pour et le contre. Il finit tout de même par s'exprimer avec la phrase suivante :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le dit ?

-Je connais ta faiblesse et maintenant tu connais la mienne. Si tu ne dis rien, je ne dis rien. »

Face à son air ahuri je poursuis :

« Tu sais c'est comme, eum, un système de confiance. On connait tous les deux le problème de l'autre, on en parle pas. Tu me suis ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je ne le cache pas, c'est juste que je n'en parle pas non plus.

-Oh... »

Un silence gênant s'installe avant que je ne ramasse mon sac et que je le passe sur mon épaule. Il se racle la gorge.

« Merci quand même d'avoir essayé. »

Une fois cela dit, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il est déjà sorti de la salle de classe, me laissant seul avec le professeur et, oh joie, Drake.

« Stiles ! S'exclame monsieur Mins. Inutile de vous présenter je présume.

\- Inutile en effet. Drake c'est ça ? Je sourie. »

Derek me regarde sombrement. Ah, je crois que je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort, ça y est, puisse mon âme reposer en paix.

« Stiles. Inutile de changer ton prénom, il est suffisamment ridicule au naturel. Comme son propriétaire en fin de compte. »

Il me rend mon sourire tandis que je serre les poings.

Le petit con !

Le raclement de gorge de nous sors de notre compétition yeuétale – néologisme mes amis !* - et tandis que je tourne mon attention vers lui, Derek continue pour sa part de m'infliger toutes les souffrances possibles et imaginables avec ses yeux.

« Derek va te montrer la salle des étudiants, étant donné que tu n'en avais pas connaissance. Il en est le président, tu as de la chance, il est très demandé. Il ponctue sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil.

\- Oh ! Oui ! Quelle chance, alors ! Olàlà, je suis tout excité ! »

Le professeur ricane tandis que je sens plus que je ne vois Derek se tendre encore plus, si c'est possible, à mes côtés.

« Bien dans ce cas, sortez de ma classe, j'ai du travail. »

A peine la porte est-elle fermé que Derek me plaque contre le casier le plus proche. Je n'ai pas le temps de gémir de douleur que déjà il pose sa main juste à côté de mon visage :

« Écoute moi bien espèce de petit trou- »

Le reste de sa phrase se confond dans un murmure quand je me laisse aller à la contemplation de son visage. C'est vrai qu'il est beau, et encore ! Beau est un euphémisme. Seigneur ! Et ses yeux, on s'y perdrait. J'arrive pas vraiment à en définir la couleur, mais c'est un mélange entre le gris, le bleu et le vert. Je connaissait pas se mélange avant, et là je me sens con parce que si ça c'est pas un mélange digne d'une toile ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi.  
Par contre qu'est-ce qu'il cause. C'est vraiment du gâchis ! Je veux dire, je peux penser à une centaine de truc à quoi sa bouche pourrait servir, et parler n'en fait pas parti.

Une autre chose que j'ai remarqué chez lui ce sont ses cils. Ils sont noir et lonnnnnnnng. C'est vachement sexy en fait. Est-ce qu'on lui à déjà complimenté les cils ? Sûrement.

« T'as de super longs cils ! »

Ça a le mérite de lui clouer le bec tandis qu'il me regarde les yeux grands ouverts.

« Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit : t'as de super longs cils. C'est plutôt sexy, enfin ça dépend des goûts je suppose. Moi je trouve ça sexy. Après qu'est-ce qui n'est pas sexy chez toi, c'est la question qu'il faudrait se poser. Mais je pense pas que niveau caractère tu charmes grand monde. C'est peut-être pour ça que t'es aussi chiant. Je parie que t'es coincé au lit. Ce serait drôle à voir. Peut-être même que t'as du mal à la lev- »

Sa prise se resserre sur mon épaule me faisant grimacer tandis qu'il grogne, véritablement. Il grogne.

« Regardez qui parle ! Comme-ci tu y connaissais quoi que ce soit.

\- J'y con-

\- QUEDALE, t'y connais que dalle. T'es aussi vierge qu'une none dans un monastère. »

Il ricane méchamment tandis que j'essaye de me déloger. Sans franc succès, je suis même pas sûr qu'il ait remarqué ma petite tentative de fuite.

« Oui, parce que tu me connais depuis tellement d'années. C'est clair qu'on a passé le cap des soirées pyjamas où on se fait des tresses pendant qu'on bave sur les tablettes de Ryan Gosling.

-Qu-

\- Donc ouais, je suppose que notre grande amitié m'a poussé à te raconter ma vie sexuelle non existante. »

Il rie jaune l'air incrédule.

« T'essaye de me faire croire que t'as déjà couché ! Pitié !

\- Et comment est-ce que tu saurais que ce n'est pas le cas ? !

\- Mais parce que tu PUE LA VIERGE ! »

Il finit sa phrase en hurlant tandis que je ravale la réplique acerbe qui menaçait de sortir. Il blêmit considérablement quand il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire tandis qu'il me relâche tout en murmurants des : enfin je veux dire ça ce voit.

Un long silence s'installe, silence durant lequel je continue de le fixer quand, lui, me regarde nerveusement.

« Tu sais quoi, on va faire comme ci t'étais pas une espèce de taré qui renifle les gens,

\- Je t'ai pas renifl-

\- Et, je le coupe, je vais faire comme ci tu n'avais rien à cacher. Peu importe de quel sorte de gang ou de famille de cinglé tu viens je veux pas être impliqué là-dedans.

\- Ma famille n'est pas cinglée ! Il grogne.

-Ouais bien sûr, tout ce qui te feras plaisir, Drake. Je murmure tout en avançant, où, pas la moindre idée, mais en avançant quand même.

\- C'est Derek ! »

Je me retourne en sourillant doucement :

« Je sais. »

Le reste de la 'balade' s'est déroulé dans le calme, étrangement. Il m'a montré la fameuse salle d'étudiant. Comme l'avait dit la proviseur, c'est très cosy. Il y a des canapés, une grande télé, un lecteur D.V.D et un V.H.S mais d'après Derek personne ne l'utilise plus. Il y des jeux de société, et une console.

Après qu'il m'ait fait faire un petit tour du propriétaire, il m'a lâché devant mon casier pour rejoindre sa classe.  
Bien sûr je ne suis pas con, j'ai très bien vu qu'il allait sécher dans ce qui ressemble fortement être le terrain de je ne sais pas quel sport on pratique ici.

J'ai peut-être murmuré un connard après mon merci pour la visite, et il a peut-être ou peut-être pas entendu l'insulte.

Il l'a entendu.

Il est l'heure de déjeuner et dire que la cafétéria est bondée, c'est enjoliver – sacrément – la vérité. C'est un vrai bordel. Les tables sont rassemblées entre elles par ce que je présume être les populaires. Il y a aussi des gothiques, des émos et un tas d'autres groupes de personnes dont je n'ai absolument pas envie de connaître l'existence. A ma grande surprise j'aperçois Greenberg à la table des musiciens. Maintenant que j'y pense, il m'a dit qu'il faisait parti d'un groupe.

Je n'aperçois pas Scott, et ça ça craint, parce que ça veux dire que je vais devoir manger seul. Quelle merde.

Je comptais vraiment ne pas faire de vague, comme j'ai promis à mon père. Sérieusement, j'essaye, mais c'est dur quand j'entends Derek m'insulter et sa petite bande d'ami(e)s ricaner.

Alors après avoir acheter un sandwich et avoir quand même pris un plateau sous le regard sévère de la dame de cantine, c'est tout naturellement que je renverse, accidentellement bien sûr, ledit plateau sur les genoux de Derek.

« PUTAI-

\- Oh mon dieu ! Drake ! Sincèrement désolé, je t'avais pas vu. Étrange vu toute la place que tu prends. »

Le silence s'abat dans la pièce tandis que tout le monde nous fixe. Je peux sentir la colère s'échapper de tous les pores de sa peau. Il pose son regard – meurtrier – sur moi tandis qu'il respire bruyamment, ses poings se contractant.

C'est le moment où il faut tirer sa révérence et se retirer. Ouep. C'est le moment.

« Stiles, il murmure dangereusement.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai à faire moi, à plus tard princesse. »

Et avec cette phrase, une petit guerre s'engage. La victoire revenant à celui qui humiliera le plus accidentellement l'autre.

Quelle magnifique journée !

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi je me retrouve devant mon casier à ranger mes affaires quand quelqu'un m'explose la tête contre le casier. Je sens la douleur s'étendre dans mon front et un peu partout ailleurs en fin de compte. Par réflexe je me tiens le nez d'une main, me rendant compte que l'arrête est légèrement fendu, mais que Derek – parce que ça ne peut-être que lui – n'y a pas mis beaucoup de force.

Ça fait mal quand même. Très mal même.

« Mais t'es malade ! Je m'exclame.

\- Tu, il me pointe du doigt, l'a mérité. »

Je continue à geindre de douleur tandis que je cligne des yeux dans l'espoir vint de chasser les quelques petites étoiles qui dansent devant mes yeux.

« Espèce de sale connard, ça fait mal putain !

\- T'as renversé ton plateau sur moi !

\- C'était un accident et je me suis excusé. Puis grâce à moi t'as senti la sauce bolognaise toute la matinée. Tu devrais être reconnaissant.

\- Reconnaissant ? RECONNAISSANT ?! Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ! Tu mériterais que je te casse le pif', je sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai pas fait d'ailleurs. Probablement parce que j'ai été éduqué moi.

\- Éduqué à renifler le cul des gens ? Tu fais ça à tous tes potes ou c'est un truc plus ouvert ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas reniflé !

\- A d'autre. La vérité c'est que t'es juste un taré qui se fait passer pour un gars mystérieux. »

Une petite foule s'est formée autour de nous. Ma remarque a tiré quelques ricanements qui ont eux pour effet de rendre Derek fou de rage. Le bout de ses oreilles est aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre, et ses pupilles sont presque totalement dilatés.

« Et tu saurais comment reconnaître un taré quand t'en vois un pas vrai. Il susurre vicieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'en est une qui t'as élevé non ? »

On entend des murmures un peu partout autour de nous, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je suis comme figé, le sang frappant violemment contre mes tympans. La haine m'aveuglant.

Tous le monde sait pour ma mère, la femme du shérif. Quand elle est morte, la nouvelle s'est rependue comme une traînée de poudre, il sait aussi très bien que c'est à cause de ça que j'ai quitté la ville et que c'est un sujet sensible.

Je serre les poings et tente de contrôler ma respiration, comme mon psychiatre me l'a appris. Je ramasse mon sac, ferme mon casier et pars sans demander mon reste, ne manquant pas de bousculer Derek au passage.

Et si j'avais regardé j'aurais probablement pu voir la culpabilité inscrite sur son visage.

Après être rentrée chez moi, je me suis réchauffer un bol de céréale avant de me lancer dans un marathon « supernatural ». C'est un peu tous ce que j'ai trouvé pour me calmer. Ça et frapper le mur.

Très très mauvaise idée. Ma main n'approuve absolument pas cette idée.

Il est dans les environs de vingt-deux heures quand on sonne à la porte. Mon père n'étant de retour qu'à une heure, en générale, je ne vois pas bien qui cela peut-être. J'arrête ce que je suis entrain de faire – réchauffer ma pizza – et je pars ouvrir la porte.

Quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je découvre un Derek le regard distant sur le pas de ma porte. Il me ferait presque penser à un chiot perdu au milieu des bois.

Nous nous fixons pendant quelques temps et je finis par prendre la parole :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Mon ton est plus dur que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et il le remarque car je le vois se tendre et se gratter l'arrière du crâne gauchement.

« Je eumh. Il se racle la gorge. Ma mère m'a demandé de venir m'excuse- »

Je lui claque la porte au nez avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

Mais quel con !

C'est quand je sens quelque chose la bloquer que je soupire bruyamment.

« Je suis désolé okay ? Je m'excuse. J'étais en colère, j'aurais pas dû te dire ça et je suis désolé. »

Je le fixe sans rien dire alors qu'il est de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Je soupire encore une fois avant de retourner dans la cuisine laissant la porte ouverte derrière moi.

« Pizza et film ça te dit ? J'ai pas encore vu le dernier Avengers alors ça te laisse pas trop le choix, mais bon. »

Quand je me retourne il est au milieu de la pièce l'air méfiant et surtout incrédule.

« De la pizza ?

\- Ouais, tu sais ce truc avec de la garniture.

\- Tu veux manger de la pizza avec moi ? »

Je le regarde blasé avant de couper ladite pizza en six et d'en prendre une part.

« Tu peux me regarder la manger si tu préfère, ça me va aussi. »

Il ricane tout en murmurant un léger : « ça ira, merci. ». Il s'assoit à côté de moi et prend une part.

Le reste de la soirée se déroule dans la bonne humeur et la rigolade. Je ne sais pas lequel s'endort le premier mais quand mon père rentre ce soir là c'est pour retrouver un amas d'adolescent sur son canapé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Teen wolf ne m'appartiens toujours pas ( et non ! ) l'histoire elle si ( et oui ! Ok je sors...)  
> Raiting : M.  
> NDA : Merci à toutes les personnes ayant commenter/follow/favorite etc... Ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre. Désolééééée pour cet énorme retard, mais j'ai d'abord perdu toutes mes données ( la boulette ) on ordi a chopper un virus ( il est toujours pas réparé au fait j'utilise celui de secours) et donc me voilà tellement en retard -'. Je vous ai déjà assez fait patientez, sur ce : Bonne lecture !
> 
> Jeanna

Ça va bientôt faire deux mois. Deux putains de mois !

C'est long deux mois vous savez, il s'en passe des choses pendant ce laps de temps. Bordel que ça a pu passer lentement ! Toutes ces discussions et blagues débiles que j'ai du me coltiné, les sourires et les rires que j'ai dû forcé ! Mon dieux que j'ai eu du mal à me retenir de lui arracher les cheveux du crâne un par un à ce petit salopard sans gène qui croit que le monde est à ses pieds, que rien ne peu lui être enlevé.

Attend de voir que je lâche la bombe, jeune DrAke, et on en reparlera.

Nous sommes actuellement dans mon salon, Derek la manette en mains, testant le nouveau jeu qu'il m'a acheté. C'est un jeu d'horreur, apparemment, l'histoire d'un tueur près d'un chalet ou je ne sais quoi, j'ai pas vraiment écouté ses babillements incessants – quel ironie ! -.

L'idiot n'a même pas soupçonner l'espace d'un instant que quelqu'un puisse le détester comme je le déteste.

En deux mois il a passé plus de temps chez moi qu'il n'a vécu chez lui. Je sais qu'il c'est attaché à moi, il ne l'as pas dit de vive voix mais la façon qu'il a de se tenir à côté de moi parle d'elle même. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de tactile mais Derek, lui, c'est une autre histoire !  
Y avait qu'à voir la tronche qu'on tiré ses potes quand ils l'ont vu passer son bras autour de mes épaules – il est grand en plus le bougre!-.

Il est l'heure de la pause de midi, je viens de sortir d'un cours de physique plus que barbant -c'est le cas de le dire- et je me dirige vers le couloir. Hier soir, après que sa mère l'ai appelé – elle l'a sûrement cru mort – Derek m'a dit de le retrouver au casier 9B, qui se trouve être le casier défoncé vers la sortie de secoure. Les ragots voudraient qu'il ait appartenu à une fille qui se faisait harceler et qui aurait finit par se suicider.

Les gens savent vraiment plus quoi inventer. Sérieusement.

Je continue d'avancer, le nez dans mon bouquin, - encore une fois, merci Harris-*, quand, soudainement, je me heurte à un mur de brique.

« Hé là, où tu vas comme ça Stilinski ? »

Je me redresse et découvre un Derek tout sourire, son regard fixé sur moi, les yeux pétillants. Je vous jure que par moment, juste par moments hein, je me sens plutôt mal dans ma peau à côté de lui.

Mur de briques reprend donc :

« Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans tes mains ? C'est un livre ?

\- Oui, Drak-

\- C'est Derek .

\- Drake. »

Je marque une pause et je soutiens son regard – contrarié – avant de poursuivre :

« C'est un livre en effet. Très bonne observation. »

Il fronce les sourcils, comme ses deux nigots de potes d'ailleurs, avant de rire. C'est un rire tendre, un peu comme celui que j'avais l'habitude de faire en voyant le chat de la voisine se débattre dans la machine à laver.

C'était avant de comprendre qu'il se noyait. Oui, les chats ont bien neuf vies.

Il finit par s'arrêter et passer son bras sur mes épaules, le regard toujours posé sur moi. Il explique néanmoins, en direction de ses deux abrutis de potes :

« C'est Stiles, il mangera à notre table à partir de maintenant. »

Après ça on a passé le plus clair de notre temps à jouer aux jeux vidéos, ou à regarder des films.

On a parlé un peu, aussi.

Et ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne vais pas regretter ce que je vais faire, je veux dire il est pas si horrible que ça, c'est juste qu'il est exaspérant. Il est tellement naïf, tellement innocent !

Innocent je m'entends bien sûr, parce que c'est le premier à te sortir la compilation des blagues de beauf type : Quel est le point commun entre une femme et une pantoufle? Plus tu la mets plus elle sent !

Très classe Derek, vraiment. Je suis certain qu'avec ça, tu vas toutes les faire tomber !

Il y a aussi autre chose, qui pourrait me faire regretter de lui briser le cœur. Par moments, juste par moments hein, pas de quoi s'affoler ! Il se peut que je sois un chouilla minimalement minimos minimis attiré par lui ?

Enfin comprenez moi ! Faut voir le gars pour comprendre, c'est comme si tu devais faire face, en permanence, à la couverture de VOGUE.

Et c'est là qu'on en vient à un autre problème, ce type est étrange.  
Déjà, je l'ai surpris à me renifler une ou de fois, et c'est, juste un tantinet, bizarre. Ensuite il a la meilleur ouïe que j'ai jamais vu.  
Par exemple, la dernière fois, j'étais entrain de préparer à manger – oui parce qu'en plus monsieur mange à l'œil – et je me suis demandé, à haute voix évidemment, parce qu'aucun grand débat ne s'engage intérieurement, si le gusse mangeais, ou pas, du soja.  
Et figurez-vous que j'ai pas eu le temps d'ouvrir ma bouche, une fois arrivé au salon, que déjà il me donnait sa réponse ; non, parce que je cite : 'je suis un homme, et un homme ne bouffe pas de la laitue' ce à quoi j'ai répondu que : 'oui mais le soja c'est pas de la laitue' 'Tu me feras pas bouffer ta merde Stilinski'.

Sombre con.

Tout ça pour signalez que bordel le gars a de sacrés dons, et si les créatures surnaturelles existaient j'aurais mis ma main à couper que le gars était une sorte de vampire ou de loup mutant chelou qui se fatigue jamais.

Je suis nul, je le conçois, mais 5 kilomètres sans être essoufflé, c'est pas humain .

Ce qui nous ramène au présent : Derek toujours sur la console.

J'avais dans l'idée de mettre mon plan à exécution dès la première semaine – enfin faut dire que j'avais des étapes à suivre à la bases -, c'était simple, net, précis :

1\. Se rapprocher de mouche.  
2\. Briser le cœur de mouche.  
3\. Brandir son crochet et rire diaboliquement sur un fond orageux et dramatique tandis que mouche pleurniche comme une fillette.

Oui j'avais plus ou moins consommer de l'alcool avant d'écrire ce plan et oui, on avait regardé Peter Pan ce soir là, mais l'important dans tout ça, c'est que ça va faire deux mois et que je suis toujours bloqué à la première phase – et encore -.

J'avoue qu'il est possible que dans une hypothétique réalité j'ai quelque peu ralentis le processus...

Mais il m'a présenter à sa famille ! Je pouvais pas juste lui dire : Hey ! Bon c'était une super soirée, ton père fait le meilleur poulet de toute l'Amérique et tes sœurs sont plutôt sympas une fois le je-vais-dévorer-ton-coeur-et-boire-ton-sang mis de côté, mais tu vois tout ce temps, bah c'était du pipo. Je te déteste, cordialement.

Non c'était inconcevable. Surtout quand sa mère a – malencontreusement - laissé échapper que j'étais le premier amis à venir passer la nuit à la maison.

Au départ, je vous avouerais que j'étais pas chaud, mais alors pas chaud du tout, un iceberg que j'étais, mais comment voulez-vous résister quand l'égérie de vogue vous fait la moue. C'est impossible.

I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E !

Aussi je tiens à prendre ma propre défense quant au fait que je me retrouve chez Derek.

A dîner...

OUI OUI JE SAIS ! Je le déteste, d'accord, j'ai saisi le concept ! Mais il m'a supplié et il avait l'air tellement abattu que j'ai pas pu résister voilà tout. Bon, j'admets que me mettre à côté de lui à table était un acte délibéré mais je tiens quand même à préciser que je suis en terrain inconnu, faut bien que je me rattache à quelque chose de familier.

Sa mère est vraiment sympas, par contre, et ça c'est un point positif que je dois souligner, parce que le reste de sa famille est sois composée de tarés psychopathes, sois de gros pervers – oncle Peter définissant parfaitement la catégorie suivante – sois de faux-cul de service : Ils te sourient, certes, mais c'est clairement pas le genre de sourire auxquels tu ferais confiance.

Absolument pas.

Nous sommes donc entrain de manger, et je dois avouer qu'ils sont tous très friand de viandes. C'est une table digne des plus grand festin de l'époque, et pourtant aucuns plats n'est fait de quelque chose qui n'est pas composé de viande.  
Non pas que ça me dérange plus que ça, mais c'est clair que je n'emmènerai jamais mon père ici – régime oblige- .

Ça et aussi parce que je déteste Derek, évidement.

Nous sommes donc une petit douzaine à table, entre les oncles, les tantes – et tontons -, les enfants, les sœurs, les parents et grands-parents de Derek, autant dire que c'est un vrai capharnaüm ! Ça gueule dans tous les sens, chacun dans sa petite bulle avant que tous le monde se mette à parler ensemble. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose pour autant.

Quand ma mère était encore en vie, j'avais l'habitude de ce genre de dîner en famille, mais après sa mort, mon père se noyant dans sa dépression et moi dans la mienne, les choses n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient.

Je sens une main chaude se poser sur mon genou, me faisant relever la tête, tombant nez-à-nez avec Derek – évidemment, il est juste à côté de toi crétin -.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Il me demande. »

Sa voix est basse et rauque, il semble troublé et inquiet, et je mentirais si je disais ne rien ressentir à ce moment précis.

Il continue de me fixer, son regard se faisant de plus en plus intense.

Un raclement de gorge nous sors de notre torpeur, Talia Hale nous souriant machiavéliquement.

En voyant le regards de toutes les autres personnes présentes à table, je sens le sang me monter au visage tandis que Derek semble se ratatiné sur sa chaise, le bout des oreilles rouges et fumantes.

« Tu sais Stiles, commence nonchalamment Talia, c'est un vrai plaisir de t'avoir ici.

\- Oh, tout le privilège est pour moi . »

Je sens plus que je ne vois le sourire de Derek à l'entente de ma phrase.

Je vois plus que je n'entends – à mon plus grand plaisir – la grimace de douleur qu'il fait quand je lui écrase le pied sous la table. Talia, elle, continue de nous sourire comme ci de rien n'était.

« Non, vraiment Stiles, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Derek nous donne le privilège de rencontrer un ami.

\- Maman, le concerner grogne-t-il. »

Sa mère sourie gentillement - un poil rieuse quand même -, tandis que nous poursuivons le repas.

« Tu dois être quelqu'un de très spécial si j'en juge par la façon dont il te touche. »

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais tous le monde l'entend, moi compris. Derek avale de travers et s'étouffe dans son assiette, tandis que je m'empresse de lui tapoter le dos, oncle Peter à ma suite.

Les autres pour leurs part s'esclaffe sans gène, excepté sa mère, qui elle, me fixe intensément, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Il se peut que je me sois senti mal et que ça ai ralenti la progression de mon plan.

Mais je ne lui pardonnerai pas si facilement d'avoir insulté ma mère, surtout pas si ses excuses étaient aussi peu sincères. Et ça n'a absolument rien avoir avec le fait que j'ai toujours haïs les gars populaires.

Aucun. Rapport.

« Stiles ? »

Je sursaute à la mention de mon prénom et retourne mon attention vers Derek qui me regarde attentivement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air, il semble peser ses mots, contrarié .

\- Non, tout vas bien je t'assure. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. »

Je ricane tout en me grattant l'arrière du crâne maladroitement. Il n'a pas l'air convaincu mais lâche l'affaire.

Il est à peu près vingt-trois heure quand je sors de la douche pour laisser la place à Derek.

Comme je l'ai énoncé précédemment, j'ai pris l'habitude – mon père aussi d'ailleurs- de sortir le matelas de sous mon lit pour quand Derek dors à la maison, ce qui arrive plus que souvent.

Non, je ne me laisse pas attendrir, mais alors pas du tout.

N.i.e.t.

J'entends l'eau qui commence à couler dans la salle de bain, j'en profite donc pour réarranger les couvertures, et c'est là que j'entends son téléphone vibrer.  
J'essaie de me retenir d'aller regarder, allumant mon ordinateur dans l'espoir de terminer le devoir que Harris m'a donné à faire.

Honnêtement, je crois que ce type me hais.

Au bout du troisième message – et du quatrième ongle rongé – je ne tiens plus et je saute presque sur l'objet.

De : La chieuse.  
Envoyé à 23:02

Full moon tonight, gonna get wild on full moon, full moon *

Je fronce les sourcils, c'est censé être un remix de friday de Rebecca black ? Putain c'est à chié, y a vraiment que Laura pour inventer un truc pareil.  
Je lance un regard en direction de la salle d'eau et retourne mon attention vers le téléphone après m'être assuré que Derek n'était pas sur le point d'en sortir.

De : La chieuse.  
Envoyé à 23:04

Oublie pas qu'il y a cours tu me suis ?:)

Je fronce de nouveau les sourcils, mais de quoi elle parle bordel ? Bonjour le changement de sujet.

De : La chieuse.  
Envoyé à 23:07

Étant donner que t'es plutôt bouché du cul je vais t'éclairer, oh parfaite sœur que je suis.  
Fait en sorte que ton chéri puisse remarcher un jour... Et pas comme un canard :p .

Comment ça ' ton chéri ?'. Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'elle entends par ' remarcher un jour' ? Je suis censé prendre ça dans le sens sexuel du terme ? Parce que ça s'en rapproche, très fortement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je sursaute et pousse un petit - tout petit – cri, tandis que je presse une main sur ma poitrine, sentant mon cœur battre la chamade. Je me retourne, gardant son téléphone dans mon dos, et tombe nez à nez – littéralement- avec un Derek ruisselant d'eau.

« Derek tu m'as fait peur bordel ! »

Je ricane nerveusement tandis qu'il hausse un sourcil en ma direction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cache derrière ton dos ? Il demande.

\- Derriè- Moi ? Rien voyons, rien du tout. »

Je me lèche les lèvres nerveusement tandis que son expression se change en quelque chose de plus … Troublé.

« Tu mens, il constate.

\- Quoi ? Moi ? Mais non j- »

je ricane de nouveau avant de me stopper net me grattant l'arrière du crâne de ma main libre :

« Définit mentir ? »

Il soupir et essaye d'atteindre ma main derrière mon dos :

« Montre moi ! Il grogne.

\- Non ! »

Il presse son corps contre le mien dans l'espoir de me dérober l'artefact tandis que je recule brusquement, mon dos buttant contre le bureau. Je jure, Derek profitant de mon inattention passagère pour me prendre le téléphone des mains.

Il me fixe étrangement tandis que je regarde le sol dans l'espoir que celui-ci m'engloutisse. Il me maintient dans ma position en posant sa main libre sur ma hanche tout en lisant les messages que sa sœur lui a envoyé plus tôt dans la soirée.

Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux déchiffre les mots qui sont affiché à l'écran de son portable il pâlit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec mon téléphone ? Il susurre dangereusement. »

Son regard se fait dure et pourtant j'y décèle une pointe de peur. Je déglutit avant de répondre peu sûr de moi :

« Je- Il a sonné et j-

\- Et alors quoi ?! »

Son corps ce colle encore plus au miens m'obligeant à appuyer mes coudes sur le bois derrière moi, me mettant dans une position plus qu'inconfortable. Je peux sentir son cœur battre férocement contre ma peau, son souffle s'échouer sur mon visage, ses pupilles se dilatant tellement que son iris n'est plus qu'une mer d'ancre noir, et ce serais mentir que de dire que je ne ressens rien en ce moment.

Mon cœur s'emballe, mon souffle s'accélère et mes yeux se perdent dans les siens. C'est seulement la peur, juste la peur, je ne cesse de me répéter, parce qu'il est effrayant comme ça, le regard sévère, la mâchoire et les poings contractés. Et quelque part c'est vrai, je suis terrifié, mais c'est plus comme une sorte d'instinct. Quelque chose d'enfoui tout au fond de mon corps, de mes tripes, qui me dit de fuir ou de me soumettre.

C'est étrange comme sentiment.

« Tu t'es dit que c'était bon de fouiller dans mes affaires ?! Qui t'as donné la permission de lire ! Il hurle. »

Aussitôt que sa voix claque dans le silence ambiant je tourne un regard alarmé vers la porte de ma chambre.

Si il continue de hurler comme ça mon père va ce réveiller !

La peur laisse place à l'agacement et je lui répond sur le même ton que le siens – je tiens à croire que j'étais aussi terrifiant que lui - :

« Chuuut ! Je murmure furieusement, Tu vas réveiller mon père ! »

Il continue de me fixer de la même façon et quand il ouvre la bouche – sûrement pour crier encore une fois- je la recouvre de ma main, m'appuyant de tout mon poids sur lui, bien que cela ne semble même pas le faire bouger d'un pouce – quand je vous dit qu'il est pas normal -.

« Écoutes, je suis désolé okay, je le referais plus ! Je te le jure. Sincèrement je comprends même pas pourquoi tu t'énerve comme ça. Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu as quelque chose à cacher. »

Son expression change du tout au tout, passant de la colère à la peur en un instant, son teint pâlit encore plus – il va finir par disparaître bordel – tandis qu'il relâche la prise qu'il maintenait toujours sur mes hanches. Il dégage brusquement ma main de sa bouche murmurant un : « j'ai rien à cacher » avant d'aller s'affaler sur son lit.

Je reste planté là pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité. Bon okay peut-être pas quand même mais c'était long.

Une très longue minutes d'accord ! Très très longue !

Il a définitivement quelque chose à cacher. Il a toujours été nul à chier pour mentir.

Et il est encore pire quand il s'agit de démentir des faits.

Sincèrement, vous auriez dû voir sa tronche quand sa mère l'a engueulé après qu'il ai fermé la porte de sa chambre.  
Oui parce que d'après Talia, celle-ci doit toujours être ouverte histoire d'éviter le roulage de pelle intensif, et je vous jure que sur le moment j'ai cru qu'elle avait compris que j'avais des vus sur son fils. Enfin, non j'en ai pas mai-  
Bon, bref.

Tous ça pour dire que quand elle a engueuler Derek sur son comportement irrespectueux et je cite :

« Non mais Derek tu te rends compte ! Y a des enfants dans cette maison ! Et n'essaye pas de nier, CA EMPESTE ICI ! Tu pourrais au moins attendre qu'on soit sorti non ?! »

Elle a continué sur sa lancée du : on ne se rouleras point de patins dans cette maison, quand, en réalité, j'avais juste demandé à Derek de fermer la porte à cause des courants d'air qui la faisait butter contre le porte manteau.

Il a pas été foutu de dire quoi que ce soit, il a juste rougis – si si je vous jure – et bredouiller des choses incompréhensible.

Je me serais bien foutu de sa gueule si je n'étais pas aussi mortifié. Le regard qu'elle m'a lancé, comme-ci j'étais une sorte de créature céleste qui venait de se faire déflorer par son fils à même le sol .

Je n'oublierai jamais ce regard.

Revenons en au présent voulez-vous. Derek est coucher sur le ventre et est apparemment entrain d'insulter copieusement Laura par SMS si j'en juge par la vitesse et la force à laquelle ses doigts trappe sur l'écran du téléphone.

Je m'avance lentement dans sa direction et me laisse tomber à côté de lui. Je prends son oreiller entre mes bras et le serre contre moi tandis que je le fixe dans l'espoir qu'il dise quelque chose, mais non, rien.

Monsieur boude.

« Derek, je soupire. »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Oh allez, tu vas pas me faire la gueule pour ça ! ».

Sa prise se resserre sur son téléphone tandis qu'il lance un regard noir dans ma direction.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. »

Mon ton est plaintif, et j'en ai honte, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je sais que je suis supposer le haïr, mais l'inverse n'est pas censé ce produire. Surtout pas pour une raison aussi immature et stupide – la mauvaise foi -.

Il soupir avant de déposer son téléphone sur le sol en face de lui et de se coucher le flan, son visage à quelques centimètre du miens. Pas aussi près que tout à l'heure mais suffisamment pour que je sente la chaleur de son corps irradier contre ma peau.

On se fixe pendant un moment, seul le bruit de nos respirations résonne contre les murs de la pièce.  
Je contemple son visage, ses yeux – et ses cils du coup – son nez, sa bouche... Dieu sa bouche, il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais faire avec cette bouche !

Je me mordille inconsciemment les lèvres tandis que son regard se pose sur celles-ci.

« Tu as menti tout à l'heure, je dis.

\- A propos de quoi ? Il murmure doucement »

Son regard ne quitte toujours pas mes lèvres tandis que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ralentir les battements cognant frénétiquement dans ma poitrine.

« J'aimerais bien le savoir, je chuchote à mon tour. »

Ses yeux se plongent à nouveaux dans les miens et ce que j'y voit ne fait qu'accélérer encore un peu plus les battements de mon cœur.  
Il est comme fasciné par moi, c'est étrange de voir quelqu'un me regarder avec autant d'intensité, mais c'est une bonne sorte d'étrange. C'est agréable et ça me réchauffe agréablement.

Je serre l'oreiller un peu plus contre ma poitrine tandis que sa main trouve le chemin de ma nuque, jouant avec les quelques cheveux la parsemant. Je le vois se rapprocher de moi comme au ralentis, et je ferme les yeux, un dernier souffle tremblants s'échappant de mes lèvres avant qu'elles ne soit happer par les siennes.

Le baiser est chaste, doux et tendre. Il se presse un peu plus contre moi, ma main se posant sur son torse. Je peux sentir son cœur battre au moins aussi rapidement que le miens et c'est tellement grisant comme sensation, je veux dire : j'ai réussi à faire ça, moi, Stiles. J'ai provoqué cette réaction chez Derek Putain De Hale !

Nos lèvres continuent de se caresser l'une l'autre, me tirant des soupirs de purs délice. Derek continue de masser ma nuque gentillement, frottant son nez contre le miens, ce faisant rencontrer nos lèvres.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginer Derek être le genre câlin et tendre, et ça a sûrement un rapport avec son look de loup mal léché, mais le fait est qu'il est très doué – et c'est un euphémisme – dans ce qu'il fait.

Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et il finit par ce détacher de moi – je ne geint absolument pas de frustration à la perte de contact, absolument. Pas.-.

Alors, à ce moment là je m'attends à un tas de réaction, du déni, de la colère, du dégoût – on sait jamais, il m'a peut-être pris pour quelqu'un d'autre- ou qui sait peut-être même de la satisfaction !

Ce à quoi je ne m'attends pas par contre, c'est justement à ce qu'il n'y est pas de réaction du tout .

J'ai pas le temps de dire 'ouf' que Derek est déjà entrain de sortir de la chambre – et en courant en plus-.

Si il crois qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça le couillon, on est pas dans un putain de film Américain et je ne suis sûrement pas un coup d'un soir qu'il va ignorer le lendemain comme ci de rien n'était, foi de Stilinski !

Je me précipite à sa poursuite, mais je le perds quelque part au milieu de la forêt.

Pourquoi je l'ai suivi dans une forêt dont je ne connaît absolument pas les environs ? Pourquoi j'ai continué à marcher même quand je ne le voyait plus ?

Bien, le cœur à ses raisons que la raisons elle-même ne serait comprendre.

Il ce peut que j'ai cru qu'en allant tout droit il me suffirait de me retourner et de refaire le chemin inverse. Il se peut que j'ai été con, oui.

La raison importe peut, tout ce qu'i savoir c'est que je suis perdu au milieu des bois, en chaussettes qui sont d'ailleurs complètement trempées et boueuse – ce n'est pas une sensation agréable du tout, je vous assure – et que je n'ai aucunes foutues idées de comment rentrer chez moi.

Alors je continue à marcher en m'éclairant à l'aide de la lune, oui, on utilise le système D – Je dirais même plus, le système M, le système de merde.-.

Au bout du sixième arbre que je prends pour un prédateur sexuel, j'entends un hurlement.

Les loups ! Bordel j'avais oublié que la forêt en est infesté !

J'accélère alors le pas, les arbres et/ou prédateurs sexuel n'aurons qu'à faire la queue, hors de question que je tombe sur une de ces énorme boules de poils aussi cruel qu'affamé ! Et comme ci le destin voulait se foutre de ma gueule, c'est en trébuchant sur une pierre – un cailloux- que je tombe nez à nez, enfin nez à museau, avec l'un d'eux. Il est brun avec de très jolies yeux noirs et de très jolies dents, toutes bien alignés, blanches et pointus. Très pointus.

Je nierai toute ma vie avoir poussé le crie que je pousse avant de m'élancer dans la forêt, le loup à mes trousses, je peux l'entendre me rattraper quand ses pattes déchirent la terre et les feuilles derrière moi et alors que je le sens prêt à me sauter à la gorge – enfin la nuque dans le cas présent – quelque chose me plaque au sol.

Autant vous dire que se faire mettre à terre par un truc aussi énorme quand vous vous lancé à pleine vitesse dans une forêt pleine de pomme de pins et d'autres merde qui vous rentre dans le dos c'est pas la joie. En occurrence cette pomme de pin là est très très pointus et est sûrement entrain de me décaler une ou deux vertèbre.

La chose, qui me recouvre toujours d'ailleurs, semble être en pleine bataille de regard avec le loup brun, loup qui finit par se retirer, la queue entre les jambes.

Je ne sais pas si je devrais être soulagé ou encore plus effrayé.

Je retourne lentement mon regard vers la bête et me rends enfin compte qu'il n'est pas si bête que ça.  
Il est certes un peu plus poilu que la normal, mais il est humain – et portugais-.*

« Putain mais comment t'as fait ça mec ! C'est génial ! T'es une sorte de shaman ou ? »

Mon enthousiasme se meurt au moment même ou Carlos – c'est comme ça qu'on va l'appeler pour le moment - finis éventuellement par me montrer son visage, ses yeux luisant d'un bleu cyan.

Ma respiration, de même que mon cri, ce bloque dans ma gorge quand la réalisation me frappe de pleins fouets.

« Derek ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOILA ! Fin de ce chapitre ! Je tiens à préciser que l'intrigue n'est pas encore totalement mise en place donc patience mes ami(e)s ! J'espère que le chapitre vous auras plût ! Si oui ( ou non vous pouvez me le dire aussi) faite le moi savoir par commentaire ou pv.:3
> 
> Jeanna
> 
> Côté étoiles :
> 
> * : La chanson friday de Rebecca black lui a valu d'être la risée d'internet pendant un bon moment. J'ai fait un petit remix :')  
> ** : A prendre au second degrés je précise, j'ai moi-même des origines portugaises et je sais que c'est des foutaises l'histoire de la pilosité ( pour la plus part en tout cas) mais de l'humour reste de l'humour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Teen wolf ne m'appartiens pas, contrairement à l'histoire !  
> Raiting : M  
> NDA : Holà las gentes ! Bonne année, joyeux nöel blah blah blah.. Désolé du retard, j'ai eu plein de truc à faire, je m'excuse, mille et une fois hein, mais je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire ( mais alors pas du tout, vous allez encore plus me haïr. ). Merci à ma béta pour sa correction, elle protège vos beaux petits yeux alors tous le monde applaudis.  
> Cela étant dit :
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le ' truc ' se tourne dans ma direction, et en le voyant, je sais d'ors et déjà que non, ce n'est pas Derek ou alors une sorte de Doppelgänger Portugais tout droit sortis d'un nanars des années 50 - Impossibro tou es no Dereko amigo ! -

Pedro* tente une approche vers moi, le souffle court mais bruyant, les yeux luisants aux reflets de la lune juste comme ses crocs .

Mon dieu, que vous avez de grandes dents.

Je ne perds pas plus de temps et prends la poudre Stillinski, ah oui oui, aux grands mots les grands remèdes, escampette n'a cas bien se tenir, Stiles prend les devants.

Je sens plus que je n'entends ses pas lourds me suivre à la trace, sentant presque son souffle sur ma nuque.

Certains diront que prendre un accélération à ce moment précis est une action compréhensible, d'autres vous diront que c'est ce qui a causé ma perte, mais la majorité, et à raison, conclura que, non, on en a rien à foutre de la majorité je vais mourir, seul, sur un sol humide et froid, avec un Pedro furieux me déchiquetant la gorge à coup de pelle avant de me poignarder avec un râteau et de me remplir de ciment.

Destin cruel.

Ah bah oui, parce que les devants, c'était sans compter ces saloperies de cailloux qui se sont alliés dans le seul et unique but de causer ma perte.

Seigneur, j'aurais préféré finir avec l'autre.

Après m'être gracieusement – putain de cailloux- étalé au sol donc, suite à cette accélération, le débat reste ouvert, me voilà sans défense et probablement mort.

« Stiles … » Me souffle une voix rauque.

Très très mort, même.

« Stiles, c'est moi. Calme toi, je crois que tu vas faire une crise ! »

Je me relève brusquement, comme pris par un élan de courage – ou de stupidité, va savoir – et tente de reprendre ma course effrénée.

Évidemment, ça rate. Pire que la blonde à gros nibards, j'arrive à peine à boitiller en arrière, mes yeux se remplissant de larmes d'anxiétés et mon souffle se faisant saccadé.

Bon, ok. Je l'admets, suivre Derek n'a pas été la plus intelligente des décisions.

C'était carrément con en fait.

Mais enfin je maintiens que le tentation était à son paroxysme, et tous le monde sait que la tentation c'est tentant...

D'accord ! D'accord, c'était une idée de merde, Derek ou son espèce de doppelgänger portugais sera probablement la dernière personne que je verrai avant de me faire dévorer tout cru par mon opposant.

Qui aurait cru que je me plaindrais de Derek voulant me dévorer.. Enfin, faut pas sortir les choses de leurs contextes non plus hein ! Derek et moi, ça aurait été seulement sexuel, pas de sentiments. Ouais il est attendrissant, oui il embrasse aussi bien qu'il fait les câlins – c'était la nuit, il faisait froid! - et oui, bon dieu oui, il est magnifique, mais pour ce qui est du reste, ça laisse à désirer.

« Stiles... »

Je sursaute et trébuche – encore – sur un de ces satanés cailloux. Je suis sur qu'ils se sont liés pour me faire tomber, les salops !  
Je m 'étale dans la terre boueuse, un gémissement plaintif traversant mes lèvres au contact du sol gelé.

« Stiles ! »

C'est Derek – ou le doppelgänger portugais, qui sait ? Pas moi en tous cas – qui m'aide à me relever, apparemment son visage a retrouvé sa forme d'origine : moins de poils, de dents et de yeux qui brillent comme des spots de lumières incandescents...

Une fois de nouveau sur mes pieds, je me dégage de sa poigne pour m'épousseter.  
Un petit peu par instinct de conservation, aussi.  
Un petit peu...

Derek doit l'avoir remarqué parce qu'il baisse le regard sur ses chaussures – dieu que mes pieds l'envient – les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre, Stiles. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » Il murmure.

Il tend la main dans ma direction, mais je m'écarte rapidement.

Ce type est un monstre. Genre, un truc avec pleins de dents qui brillent et qui pourrait m'arracher en morceaux en moins de temps qu'il ne m'en faut pour dire ouf !

J'essaye de détourner le train de mes pensées en m'époussetant les vêtements.  
J'arrête de secouer mon bas de pyjama et détourne le regard pour le planter dans le siens, qui me fixe déjà intensément.

Je m'humidifie les lèvres, son regard suivant le tracé de ma langue sur celles-ci, avant de m'exprimer :

« Et donc, tu es quoi au juste ?

\- Un loup-garou. »

Ouais. Ok, d'accord.

FANTASTIQUE.

Un putain de bordel de loup-garou ! Rien que ça ? Est-ce que ma vie va sérieusement devenir une sorte de remix à la twilight ? Peter serait donc le vampire ? Et Derek le loup-garou cinglé qui repère sa dulcinée en suivant la trace de ses menstruations ?

Cela ferait-il de moi, Bello Stillinski .. ?*

Oh mon dieu non.

« Et donc ? T'as pas mieux comme explication ? Comme par exemple, hmm, je sais pas moi, est-ce que tu comptes me bouffer dans les minutes qui suivent ?!

\- Je pense pas que ce soit le lieu idéal pour taper la causette.

\- Comment ça pas l'endroit idéal ? On est bien là, regarde, vue sur la lune et tout, petit tas de feuilles si balto reviens, moi je me ferais un truc avec la mousse et les champignons là-bas, on se fait un petit feu ce sera top moumoute! »

Il me fixe, blasé.

« Je ne suis pas con ! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te suivre, dans le noir, en chaussettes, dans un endroit sombre et humide au clair de lune pour que tu me bouff-

\- On peut toujours le faire chez moi, si tu préfères. » Il ricane, un rictus collé aux lèvres.

Je lui tape l'épaule – et le regrette vivement par la suite – tandis qu'il rit de plus belle.

La tension diminue quelque peu, sans doute parce qu'il est totalement humain, qu'il est comme je l'ai toujours connu, et que tout est encore flou dans ma tête. Un peu comme si je l'avais rêvé...

Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder de travers, méfiant. C'est plus fort que moi. D'un côté c'est un peu comme si je refusais d'admettre que c'est un monstre que je fuirais sans hésiter.

Je veux dire, c'est dur. Très dur. Je l'ai à peine aperçus, il m'a sauvé la vie et c'est Derek et Derek n'est pas un monstre.

N'est-ce pas ?

Alors je mets de coté ces sentiments d'étrangetés, de peur et de danger que je ressens jusque dans mes tripes et avance à sa suite.

Sur le chemin menant à sa maison, nos épaules se frôlent, sa voix comme un murmure dans la forêt. Il est timide, et c'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état.

J'veux dire, c'est moi ! Stiles Stilinski qui intimide The Derek Hale ! Attrapez moi !

Il me parle de sa famille, qui est l'une des plus puissante du pays, qu'il pourrait bien hérité du titre d'alpha parce que Laura, l'héritière légitime, préfère déménager avec son petit ami, Devon, à New-York.

Il me parle de sa mère, des jumeaux dont elle accouchera en juin, d'à quel point il a hâte de s'occuper d'eux.

Puis il me parle de son enfance, de comme ça a été dur pour lui.

« Une fois, je suis rentré en pleurs à la maison. Ma mère ne comprenait pas pourquoi je pleurais sans m'arrêter. » Il ricane tristement. « J'étais inconsolable.. »

Son regard se perd dans le vide.

« Je ne suis pas descendu dîner non plus, c'est pour te dire ! J'avais tellement honte de pleurer comme ça, c'était tellement rabaissant ! Et tous ça parce que je me sentais monstrueux. » Il marque une pause avant de continuer sur sa lancée. « On avait lu un compte en classe. Le petit chaperon rouge, pour être exact. »

Je grince des dents, anticipant déjà ce qu'il va me dire.

« Ouais , je me suis senti plutôt mal. Je comprenais pas comment quelqu'un de mon espèce aurait pu faire ça, et s'il l'avait fait, alors est-ce que moi aussi j'en prendrais le chemin ? Est-ce que ma mère l'avait fait ? »

Il soupir tristement, se stoppant net, son regard se perdant quelques secondes dans le vague.

« J'étais un monstre, et j'ai eu du mal à le supporter pendant très longtemps après ça .

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre Derek... Enfin t'es poilus, et t'as carrément l'air d'un tueur psychopathe, limite plus flippant que la mimi mathy qui se tappe le squat dans mon jardin !

\- Merci …

\- Non mais ce que je veux dire c'est que malgré ça, t'es plus un gros nounours en peluche qu'on a envie de câliner qu'un tueur sanguinaire.

\- T'insinues que tu as envie de me câliner ?

\- Qu- Non ! Enfin si, peut-être … Mais arrête de rire connard c'est pas drôle ! »

Il éclate de rire sous mon air boudeur avant de s'excuser et d'encadrer mon visage de ses mains, plongeant son regard envoûtant dans le mien.

Je déglutit bruyamment – way to go Stiles, .Go*- , tentant tant bien que mal de retenir mon cœur dans ma cage thoracique. Celui-ci bat frénétiquement, semblant tester la résistance des os qui le surplombe – le petit con -. Je me demande s'il peut l'entendre.

Bien sur qu'il peut, c'est un putain de loup-garou, bordel de merde !

Attendez, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il a entendu chaque fois que je me suis …  
Dans la douche...  
Ok, pensées impures Stiles, pensées impures !

Il n'empêche qu'on doit avoir l'air bien con, planté au milieu de la forêt, à deux pas de la porte de son immense maison, à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux.

Honnêtement, j'en ai pas grand chose à faire.

Il se rapproche de moi, je peux sentir son souffle repeindre mes lèvres, mes yeux se fermant dans l'expectative.

« Derek ! »

La voix nous fait sursauter, obligeant Derek à se détacher de notre étreinte, gardant néanmoins nos mains entrelacées.

Une fois entrée dans la maison, Talia perd le sourire qui avait pris place sur son visage. Elle remarque mon état plus que, eumh, comment le définir ?

Clochardesque ? Gars qui vient de se faire agresser par une bande de CM2 leadé par Billy le diabétique accrocs aux pépitos ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'a pas le temps de demander ce qu'il a bien pu se putain de passer que déjà Derek prend la parole, l'air extrêmement nerveux.

Ah oui, loup-garou, grand secret et tous ça.

Il lui demande de ne pas s'énerver, de rester calme. Le regard de Talia passe de moi à Derek, puis de Derek à moi, avant qu'elle hoche lentement la tête.

Derek lui explique, tremblant de tout son corps, et je peux voir l'horreur, la colère, puis le déception se peindre sur le visage de Talia.

Elle laisse Derek finir ce qu'il a à dire, et une fois cela fait, lui demande poliment :

« As-tu terminé ? »

Il hoche doucement de la tête, serrant fortement ma main dans la sienne, à tel point que j'en entends mes os craqués, les vibrations résonnant sinistrement dans mon poignet.

Ierk.

J'aperçois à peine le flash rouge dans ses yeux que déjà Derek se prend la plus belle – ou affreuse, vous avez le choix – claque de toute l'histoire.

Il grogne en se tenant la mâchoire, et tandis que j'entame un mouvement dans le but de le réconforter, le regard de Talia se pose sur moi.

Et c'est là que je me dis que j'ai peut-être fait une erreur.

Derek a peut-être l'air d'un bisounours, mais sa mère elle ?

C'est un monstre.

Mon âme, ma chair, mon cœur me le hurlent. C'est une chose, elle n'est pas humaine, et si quelqu'un me donnait une arme, je pense que je lui aurait tiré dessus.

J'en souffre. Une part de moi la considère réellement, mais cette femme, avec ces yeux aux allures de chemins des dames* me glace le sang , et l'aura qu'elle dégage ?

Ce truc n'est pas Talia, pas celle que je connais en tous cas.

Je sais que j'ai l'air de réagir d'une manière excessive vue la réaction que j'ai eu envers Derek, mais c'était différent. Il est différent.

Il doit l'être.

« Maman, il grogne, arrête ! Tu lui fait peur !

\- J'espère bien. Il faudra qu'il ait peur, sinon il ne tiendra pas 5 mètres avant que je lui mette la main dessus . »

Sa voie résonne dans mon corps comme une orgue en pleine église : sinistre, sombre et funeste.

Tandis que Talia fait un pas en ma direction, Derek se poste devant moi, montrant les dents.  
La réaction de sa mère ne se fait pas attendre, elle fronce les sourcils – un truc de famille sûrement- et le plaque contre la porte d'entrée.

Une bataille de regards prend alors place, et si un sourcil pouvait tuer, dieu seul sait ce qu'il adviendrait de notre monde – ou de Derek et sa mère -.  
Ils semblent avoir une conversation à travers les regards qu'ils se lancent, Talia finissant cependant par prendre la parole :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer hein ? Qu'il va bien tranquillement rentrer chez lui, que vous allez vivre de belles nuits d'amour, avoir des enfants et finir vos jours ensembles ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?! »

J'ai du mal à dire qui hurle le plus fort. Leurs voies s'écrasent sur les murs, oncle Peter ayant rejoins l'entrée peu de temps avant tenant une Cora plus que terrorisée dans ses bras.

Talia grogne fortement avant d'encastrer Derek plus fort encore contre le bois derrière lui.

« Ne sois pas stupide, mon fils. Il n'a que 16 ans, tu crois sincèrement qu'il sacrifierai sa vie, ses études pour rester ici avec toi et toute ta famille ? Qu'il mentirait à son père jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

\- Il m'aime ! »

Le regard de Talia se tourne ensuite dans ma direction. Je déglutis, mes mots semblant mourir dans ma gorge.

« Stiles » Il murmure, « dit lui.. ».

Ses yeux sont humides, il semble retenir des larmes, de frustrations ou de colère, je ne saurais le dire. Il fronce les sourcils sous mon manque de réponse :

« DIT LUI ! » Il hurle.

Je sursaute violemment, mes yeux s'humidifiant eux aussi.

« Je ... »

Lui dire quoi ? Après tout, je ne suis même pas amoureux de lui. C'est vrai quoi ! C'est pas comme-ci j'étais obligé d'aimer le si fabuleux Derek Hale ! C'est pas la fin du monde ! J'ai jamais dit que je ressentais quoi que ce soit !

Un grognement peu amical me coupe dans le fil de ma pensée.

Ok, peut-être que dans l'intérêt général – ou le mien – je devrais aimer Derek Hale. Juste pour cette fois.

« Je t'aime. Murmure-je d'une voix tremblante. »

Tous le monde ce fige. Même Peter arrête de bercer Cora calmement.

J'avais une chance, une toute petite, infime chance de survie et hop! La voilà partie.  
Je doute qu'elle revienne, j'en doute franchement.

Si quelqu'un pouvait me rassurer.

Personne ne bouge, Talia desserre légèrement sa prise sur Derek, ses yeux retrouvant leurs couleurs naturelles.

Et là je panique, parce que si ils ont compris que je viens de mentir, je sais pas comment je vais me sortir de ce merdier.

Le plan c'était de faire pleurer mouche, pas de l'éclater avec une tong et de le jeter au coin de la fenêtre !

« J-j'en sais rien d'accord ! Je peux pas encore parler d'amour ! Enfin je sais même pas comment c'est d'être amoureux, vous pouvez comprendre ça non ?! Désolé de n'être qu'un pauvre petit humain aux sens aussi développés que la vue d'une taupe ! On a pas tous la chance d'avoir le contrôle sur la personne d'en face et sur soi-même ok ?! »

Je suis à bout de souffle, mais rassuré, parce qu'à en juger par le regard que me lance Mama Hale, la chance est de retour.

« Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Demande Derek.»

Et hop, ça y est, la voilà repartie...

« T'es pas foutu de reconnaître tes sentiments ? »

Sa voix monte d'une octave tandis que je sens la colère faire bouillir le sang qui s'écoule dans mes veines.

« Oh excuse moi de n'avoir que 16 ans et de ne pas réussir aimer le si magnifique Derek Hale ! Parce que c'est vrai que tu es si facilement aimable, monsieur je suis sexy en diable mais personne n'est foutu de se souvenir de mon nom de famille ! »

Son regard se fait sombre, ses poings se serrant. Il se défait de la prise de sa mère, qui ne cille même pas, bien trop happé par l'altercation naissante entre nous .

« Ah, des problèmes de dissociations des informations à ce que je vois. »

Il me sourit, l'air mauvais.

« Qu-

\- Fait gaffe, tu prends le même chemin que ta mère. Bientôt tu pourras même plus te reconnaître dans une glace. Tu crois qu'ils vont t'enfermer toi aussi ? Ou plutôt t'euthanasier comme ton père l'a fait avec elle parce que les seuls moments de conscience qu'elle avait elle les passait à le supplier d- »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que, déjà, je lui saute à la gorge. Il me rattrape sans même bouger d'un centimètre, - foutu loup garou ! - et capture mes poignets entre ses mains m'empêchant ainsi de lui en mettre plein la gueule – ou de me briser chaque phalanges de chaque doigts chacun son point de vue-.

« Stiles, arrête bordel !

\- Va te faire foutre ! Espèce de sale connard ! Je te déteste, je t'ai toujours détesté !

\- C'est pas ce que tu disais quand t'avais ma langue dans ta bouche, espèce de petite put- »

Un grognement nous fait sursauter. Derek resserre ses poings sur les miens, me collant à lui, son regard brûlant chaque centimètre de ma peau.

Je boue littéralement de rage. Je rêverai de le tuer, là, sur le champ. Le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à me déloger de son emprise, alors je ne fais que gesticuler péniblement, tentant tant bien que mal d'arriver à mes fins.

Je n'entends même pas ce que Talia est en train de crier à son fils, une douce chanson s'infiltrant dans toute mon âme, bloquant toutes autres informations.

Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais.

A en juger par la façon qu'il a de se tendre, j'ai sûrement dû chantonner à haute voix.

« Derek, Talia grogne sombrement, lâche le.

-Non. »

C'est un grognement, et ce n'est certainement pas humain . Je relève les yeux sur Derek et le trouve à moitié transformer, le regard sévère.

Je n'ai pas le temps de paniquer que déjà je me retrouve projeté au sol, Derek maintenu par son oncle qui le traîne en dehors de la pièce. Autant dire qu'il peine à y arriver, Derek se débattant comme un beau diable, griffant 2 ou 3 murs au passages.

Je m'avance, comme par instinct, guidé par ses cris de colère et d'agonie. On en dirait presque un animal blessé gémissant pour qu'on l'achève.

Je le déteste, c'est vrai.

Et pourtant, ça me brise le cœur.

« Stiles. Non . »

C'est Talia qui me parle. Son ton est neutre, mais son visage lui expose tout autre chose.

« Tu vas sortir de cette maison, et tu vas courir, sans jamais te retourner.

-J'a-

\- Et tu ne diras jamais, elle hausse le ton sur le dernier mot, JAMAIS ce que tu viens d'apprendre sur ma famille. Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Derek, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre par ta faute, je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas. »

Mon corps réagit comme commandé par je ne sais quelle force étrange. Je passe la porte, et marche rapidement sur le sol humide, toujours en chaussettes.

Je commence à m'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la forêt, mon instinct hurlant de lui obéir, et pourtant.

Elle est sur le pas de la porte, sa silhouette à peine éclairé par la lumière et la chaleur de sa demeure.

Je la perçois à peine.

Elle pleure.

Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin là, les yeux rouges et gonflés, le cœur en charpie et le nez bouché, j'ai eu comme un moment d'absence.

Vous savez ce doux moment que l'on connaît lorsque l'on sort d'un rêve, qu'on oublie tout ce qu'il a bien pu se passer la veille ?

Ouais, bien je trouve qu'on accorde beaucoup trop de crédit à ce moment là. Surtout quand le plus connu des deux c'est celui qui arrive juste après : La réalisation.

Mais si, vous savez, quand votre mémoire vous plante l'estomac, la gorge et ce qu'il reste de votre cœur à coup de pelle ?

Génial, une expérience à ne pas manquer !

En parlant de mémoire, vous vous demande sûrement comment j'ai bien pû faire pour retrouver mon chemin ? Facile, je l'ai pas fait.

Ouais, j'ai comme qui dirait essayé de suivre la lune, un peu comme un enfant apache - ou Mougli faut voir-, mais bon ça n'a pas vraiment marcher.

Heureusement je suis tombé sur Parrish qui a gentiment accepté de me ramener à la maison.  
Il n'a pas posé de question, juste parlé des cours, de sa maison en Floride et de conneries comme ça. J'ai pas franchement prêté attention à ce qu'il baragouinait, mais c'était réconfortant dans un sens.

Mon père n'était pas encore à la maison quand on est arrivé, et j'ai dû promettre de l'appeler ou de lui en parler le matin même, ce que de toute évidence je n'ai pas fait.

Dire que je me sens comme une merde, c'est enjoliver la vérité et malheureusement, ça ne c'est pas arrangé quand je suis arrivé au lycée.

D'abord, je suis arrivé en avance, et j'ai horreur de ça. Je me suis donc assis à côté de Greenberg, qui n'a même pas remarqué mon arrivée, trop plongé dans on petit carnet relié cuir.

« Eh bien, Eh bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on a à tirer la gueule de si bon matin, ?

\- Vous ne devriez pas parler comme ça à un élève.

\- Ah, ça ne sonne que dans 15 minutes, pour l'instant je ne suis qu'un adulte dans une classe d'adolescent. »

Le professeur, , me fixe sereinement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Donc, si je résume bien, pendant les 15 prochaines minutes, vous êtes un prédateur sexuelle avec une légère préférence pour les mineurs capable d'enfanter ? »

Il rigole franchement avant de poursuivre :

« Au vue de la façon dont tu regardes Derek, je crains que tu ne correspondes pas à mes critères. Tu n'as donc aucuns soucis à te faire, mon doux enfant. »

Je fais les yeux ronds tout en rougissant furieusement, outré.

Il ricane encore un peu puis s'avance vers son bureau non sans lancer un dernier petit « ne change jamais Stiles ! ».

Quand la sonnerie retentit je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer, soulagé. Bordel, je crois bien que c'était les 45 minutes les plus longues de ma vie !

Enfin, après la petite randonné d'hier, bien sûr. Clair que quand t'es assis le temps te semble plus long, mais au moins tu sens que t'as encore tes pieds. Sérieux, j'ai cru qu'en enlevant mes chaussettes je me retrouverais nez à nez avec des patates douces !

Je me lève donc de mon siège, m'avance vers la sortie tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder là où est placé Derek.  
Je l'ai entendu arriver plus tôt, rigolant aux éclats avec ses amis.  
Dieu que j'ai eu envie de le frapper ! Sérieux, ce connard mériterait mon poing dans sa gueule presque autant que ma bouche su-

Okay, changement de sujet Stiles, changement de sujet.

J'étais entrain de ranger mes affaires dans mon casier quand j'ai entendus une voix fluette à côté de moi.

« Salut ! »

Je me retourne dans la direction de la personne qui s'avère être une fille. Elle a les cheveux noir, les yeux chocolats et un grand sourire collé au visage.

Elle est magnifique.

Mais pas autant que Derek, me souffle une petite voix.

Je reprend mes esprits afin de lui répondre, faudrait pas que je passe pour un grand cinglé maintenant que j'ai plus personne à qui causer.

« Euh, Salut...

\- Moi c'est Alison ! Je suis la petite amie de Scott !

\- Scott comme dans Scott Mccall ?

\- Tu en connais d'autre ? »

Ok, bin Scotty a définitivement pas eu besoin de moi pour réussir dans la vie. Je commence à me demander ce qu'il se passe ici, avec tous ces jokes* qui se tapent des geeks. C'est une sorte de compétition ou quoi ?

« Ça te dirais de manger avec nous ? Scott n'a pas vraiment oser t'approcher vu que tu traînais avec, euhm, Derek Hale... »

Prononcer son nom semble lui arracher les dents – même si ça se rapproche plus de la réaction qu'elle aurait eu en mangeant Nancy. Oui, Nancy c'est la pomme qui pourris depuis mes 13 ans au fond de mon frigo. Je lui ai appris 2, 3 tours, elle sait même dire merci.

Peu importe.

« Enfin bon, il n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi, et du coup je suis venu te le proposer moi même. »

J'aurais probablement dit non, je vous le jure.

J'veux dire, Alison à l'air vachement sympas, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Un truc dans son sourire qui ne paraît pas naturel. Déjà la tronche qu'elle a tiré quand elle a parlé de Derek c'était suspect, y a pas à dire. Je sais qu'il paraît con, aux premiers abords, mais on ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture !

Comment ça je le défend ? Mais alors là pas du tout, PAS DU TOUT !

Donc ouais, j'aurais probablement dit non si je n'avais pas aperçus l'autre con en train de se diriger vers nous.

Il m'a pas franchement laissé le choix non plus, d'ailleurs.

« Argent ! »

Elle ferme les yeux, la mine agacée tandis que j'assiste à la scène sans rien dire.

« Haaale. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plais-

\- Garde ta merde pour toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux? »

Elle serre les dents, son regard dur, gardant néanmoins un sourire radieux sur le visage :

« Eh bien je ne crois pas que cela te regarde d'une quelconque façon.

\- Écoutes moi bien pétasse, il pointe un doigt accusateur dans sa direction, je ne sais pas ce que tu viens de lui dire, ni ce que tu as derrière la tête, mais tu garde tes distance, capiche chiennasse ?! »

Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Il se prends pour qui ce connard à décider de mes fréquentations ?! Ok elle est suspicieuse, mais elle m'a pas menacé non plus ! On dirait un prince protégeant l'intégrité de sa damoiselle en détresse, non mais je rêve, rattrapez moi !

« C'est toi qui va m'écouter Derek ! »

Il tourne son regard dans ma direction, hagard, les muscles crispés.

« Alison, ici présente, et moi-même nous apprêtions à aller manger ensemble.

\- Stiles, il grogne.

\- Non, je VAIS aller manger avec elle, ok ?! T'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus ! Ce que je fais ne regarde que moi ! Non mais est-ce que tu me vois te dire de ne pas aller manger avec ton gros con de Jackson et cette pouffiasse de Kate qui bave sur ta gueule à chaque putain d'occasion ? »

Un silence gênant s'installe, la tension laissant place à de l'embarras.

« C'est ma tante, tente faiblement Alison. »

Oh. Oh. Mercredi.

« J-je suis désolé, c'est juste qu'avec moi elle est plutôt désagréable et-

\- Non, non ça va je comprends, c'est pas grave...

\- Nan, franchement, je su-

\- Je le ferais si tu me le demandes murmure Derek. »

Il me fixe intensément, avant de poursuivre sous le regard étonné de Argent :

« Ne pas manger avec Kate, je veux dire. »

Je reste sans voix.  
Le  
Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre ?! J'ai pas été conçus pour ça moi.

L'amour .

Tout ce que j'ai jamais su faire, c'est de me faire frapper, détester. J'ai pas été habitué à ce qu'on m'aime, ni à ce qu'on me regarde comme ça !

Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, moi.

Rien, je ne fais rien. Je ramasse mon sac, le met sur mon épaule et me dirige vers le self, sous le regard insistant de Derek.

Alison me suit, elle, balbutiant quelque chose au sujet de Scott, mais je suis incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que Derek qui ne cesse de me fixer, avant que ça silhouette ne disparaisse au coin d'un couloir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilàààà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plût ! On se revois vite pour le prochain, j'attends vos retour avec impatience. Ah ! J'ai aussi une petite surprise pour vous, qui j'espère, vous aidera à tenir jusqu'au prochain chapitre ! C'est un petit os qui est en réparation ( un UA si je suis précise mais pas de OCC, ou presque, enfiiiin vous verrez bien ). Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sortira, déjà ce week-end je vais pas trop avoir le temps mais bon, je vais me démerdez en, z'en faite pas !
> 
> Pour les étoiles, je sais pas si j'en ai mis en fait ... J'ai oublié :'^), sincèrement navré ! Si vous les voyez faite moi signe que j'éclaire vos petites lanternes ! Allez, à bientôt les n'enfants !
> 
> Jeanna.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon voilà, Le sterek va débuter dès le prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous avez appréciés !  
> Je vais juste précisez que dans cet univers Derek a 17 ans (il a redoublé) et Stiles 16.
> 
> Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Si vous avez des idées pour la suite lâchez-vous. Pv ou commentaire, c'est toujours apprécié. Encore merci d'avoir lu et excellente soirée.
> 
> Jeanna
> 
> Étoiles :  
> * : Par google j'entends qu'il a fait des recherches dessus (non sans dec' XD).  
> *x2 : Désolé pour la communauté des petites personnes, c'était une blague à prendre au second degrés (j'adore mimi mathy en plus donc. )  
> *x3 : C'est l'acteur célèbre de Game of Throne tyrion. Encore désolé...  
> *x4 : IMPORTANT ! J'ai vu un film récemment : Greenberg. C'est le nom du gars et j'ai immédiatment pensé à Greenberg de teen wolf. Dans le film (que je recommande) Greenberg est un dépréssif blasé de la vie. Et je me suis dit, c'est probablement ce que serait devenu le greenberg de teen wolf à 40 ans. Donc voilà.  
> *x5: Encore une fois Greenberg selon le film. C'est comme ça que je le vois désolé XD  
> *x6 : Néologisme ou l'action d'inventer de nouveaux mots.


End file.
